rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Saffron Starmaiden
Saffron Starmaiden is a young girl under the care of Melira Goldstein. She has a talent for wielding a brush. Current Revision: Beta Appearance As a child, she's incredibly short and quite thin. She looks frail enough that a strong breeze could knock the air out of her. She has a short bob cut for a hairstyle, with a large gold ribbon on the back of her hair. She wears a white shirt over a yellow night gown. She has a set of blue and red flowers on her neck. Her left eye has an eye patch. Personality Outside, Saffron appears self-centered, bratty and obnoxious. But that's only due to her lack of social skills. She barely has human contact. When she's with Melira, she'll pull a 180 and become behaved and refined, sometimes even changing her way of talking to match that of her caretaker. She's young and quite sheltered, so her understanding of the world is dim, being only based on what she's seen on the books she's read. One of her notable traits is her creativity. She often thinks outside the box when given a situation that several child her age won't be able to solve. Though not prominent, she also has a sweet tooth. Weapons and Abilities She has some small knowledge of fencing thanks to the books she's read. Melira intends to train her in the way of the sword once she becomes older. For now, Saffron prefers spending her time painting. Her skills are above average for her age, though it's still no masterpiece. Her Aura passively activates on random moments. This seems to be strongly tied to Dunkelblau Noname's Aura activation as well, whose Aura also activates at random moments. Backstory Before Saffron was born, she had an older sister. However, she died on an accident involving Aura control at a very young age. She was born in a family of Hunters. Her mother retired early when she was blinded by a King Taijitu. Unfortunately, her mother was also the sole defender of their home village, which was overrun with Grimm merely a week after her mother lost her eyesight. A day later, during one of Melira's walks for inspiration, she passed by the same village, which was now in ruins. She found Saffron in one of the houses, injured, but breathing. She took the child under her wing and nourished her back to health. Though young, Saffron has shown an appreciation for literature and has a small talent for painting. Oftentimes, she comes along Melira during her many trips across Vytal. Additional (yet irrelevant) Information Alignment: True Neutral *Due to her nature as a child, she cannot be considered good nor evil yet. Likes: Cake, Candy, Happy endings *She's borderline obsessed with cake. Melira mentioned that Saffron can single-handedly eat a cake. *As a child, candies are some of her favorite 'food'. Don't give her too much though. *She likes reading a story with a happy ending, regardless of how relatively dark it'll go midway. Dislikes: ??? RPG Stats: n/a Trivia *Star Maiden is the English translation of Astraea. (Ἀστραῖα) Category:Side Characters Category:Fan Made Character Category:3rd Gen Category:Female